The Young Goddess
by OwlAsh
Summary: Some gods have come together to show the others the errors in their ways. It's ten years after the Giant War and we'll see the results! PERCABETH!
1. That Strange Day at School

**Heyy all! This is my first fanfic on my own! I hope u like**

Ok, so today at school some son of a bitch decides to punch me in the jaw. I had never talked to him or anything, but he just walks into the classroom me and my friends were hanging out in (being raining for the fifth day in a row, mind you) and walks straight up to where me, my bestie, Emily, my boyfriend, Ethan, Rose and Annabeth (two new addition to our hyper and sometimes delusional group) were sitting. We all looked up at this guy, him being popular and we being, um how would you put it ... not.

'Dylan, what are you doing?' Ethan asked him. I looked around and saw that the others had noticed something odd about Dylan's behavior. As I looked back at Dylan, I find him staring at me with a "not quite there" look on his face. I looked harder at him with my "piss off or I get mad" face and saw that his face had a trace of anger about it. I looked over to Em, who was in the middle of telling him to get fucked, then around to Rose and Annabeth apologetically. Before I said anything to them, I noticed that they had both seen the pissed off look in Dylan's face and were looking at each other with identical looks of horror. I looked back to Dylan, waving my hand at Em to get her to stop yelling at Dylan, when I feel something hit the side of my face. I'm used to pain, but this was a whole new world of pain. If you have ever been punched in the jaw, you'll know what I mean. If not, well lets just say it hurts. A _lot_. I fell off the table and onto the ground. My friend's were standing there like stunned chooks. I tried to look up at Dylan, but he wasn't there. I looked around to Em and Ethan. They looked more astonished then I felt. I was still lying in the floor when Rose finally broke the silence.

'Annabeth, help her up. Someone, run to the office. Get a teacher and an ice pack.'

'Why don't you do it.' Carly, one of my close friends, asked.

'She's on crutches! She hasn't been able to walk since she was ten!' Snapped Annabeth. 'Milli's just been punched. Just help.'

Carly was about to retaliate when Annabeth and Rose yelled 'GO' at the same time. Someone rushed out of the room. I never found out who it was. Annabeth helped me to sit up and almost immediately I saw white dots in my vision.

'Milli, how do you feel?' Em's voice came form somewhere near me, but it sounded like she was k's away.

I went to answer, but I could hardly open my mouth. When I started to open my mouth the pain exploded. My vision was filled with white dots. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.


	2. Waking Up

I woke up feeling extremely groggy, like I was waking up from an anesthetic. I was in a light airy room like a tent but less stuffy. It seemed that the late afternoon sun was shining through the cloth that was the walls. I was still in my school clothes, my hair was still tied up & my shoes were next to the cot I was on. I tried to sit up. My jaw started to throb. A strong but gentle hand pushed me back down. I didn't even try to protest (soo unlike me, just saying). I looked up at the person who had pushed me back down to see a typical surfer dude. Blond hair and blue eyes. When I say blue _eyes_, I mean _lots _of eyes. Like, all over his face and, from what I could see, the rest of his body. He made some sign which I took to mean, "Don't move, I'll go get someone." I wanted to argue but then I remembered the pain in my jaw the last time I tried to speak. So I just sat there. WIthin a few minutes I heard people talking. Someone walked into the 'room' I was in. Two someones. And I knew both of them. Annabeth and Rose. They were both wearing orange Tee's with jeans instead of their school uniforms like me. I must of looked pretty surprised because Rose laughed.

"You look better. The bruise around your jaw has gone." Annabeth noted. "Try and talk now."

"Where am I?" I croaked.

"Camp Half-Blood," replied Rose with a smile. I stared at her in disbelief. I decided not to say what I was thinking. Instead I just stared at her.

"What?"

"Milli, do you know much about Greek Mythology? Do you know of the ancient gods?" Annabeth now queried me from the end of my cot.

"You mean the 12 Olympians? The minor gods? Monsters? That sort of thing?"

"Yes. How much do you know?"

"A fair bit. I love Ancient Mythology. Greek, Roman and Egyptian gods. The stories and legends. Why?"

"Ok. What if I was to tell you that the Greek gods weren't just stories and legends. What if I was to tell you they are alive."

"Your not asking me, your telling me that they are. Your stating a fact." Annabeth looked amazed. Rose looked amused

"Ok. So what if I am. What if I was to tell you that one of them was your mum or dad."

"Again, stating not asking." I said. "Anyways, I'd say you've lost it. Both my parents are still alive."

"You live with your mum and step dad, yes?"

"Yeah, and my dad and step mum live in Adelaide" Annabeth just looked confused at this.

"That's cool. Stuff like that happens a bit." Rose reassured me. I wasn't convinced but I let it go.

"Come on. Let's show you round Camp, get you out of your school clothes and show you where you will be staying until you get claimed."


	3. AN! Please read!

**Heyy all**

**Ok, I don't have any motivation to continue this story. If you want to take over, be my guest but for now I'll focus on my other stories.**

**Ash out**


End file.
